Nitrozord Cards
The Nitrozord Cards are cards the Space Blitz Rangers use to access a variety of powers. With the aid of special Nitrozord Cards, the adults are able to control the earth’s elements to use in their defense, and also give them access to massive Zord vehicles and the ability to combine these Zords into gigantic Megazord robots to help them battle their enemies. Each card holds a different power. Once the card is placed in the Seiza Blaster, it will activate the effect of the card. Nitrozord Card Types Battle Gear When the Rangers need to activate their Blitz Blasters, they use the cards labeled "Headder". These cards are labeled with each Ranger's Blitz Blaster head and the name of the animal it's based on. The heads on each Ranger's blaster are identical to the ones on their Voyagers. Dragon Header card.jpg|"Dragon Headder" Card for Desdemona Red's Blitz Blaster Phoenix Header card.jpg|"Phoenix Headder" Card for Karliee Pink's Blitz Blaster Snake Header card.jpg|"Snake Headder" Card for Sensual Black's Blitz Blaster Tiger Header card.jpg|"Tiger Headder" Card for Machete Yellow's Blitz Blaster Shark header card.jpg|"Shark Headder" Card for Gossip Blue's Blitz Blaster Zords When the Mechazord cards are used in the Seiza Blaster, the Blaster calls out "Summon Zords”. They are labeled with Voyager's name and the name of the animal the Voyager is based on. Gosei Dragon card.jpg|"Gosei Dragon" Card for Dragon Voyager Gosei Phoenix card.jpg|"Gosei Phoenix" Card for Phoenix Voyager Gosei Snake card.jpg|"Gosei Snake" Card for Snake Voyager Gosei Tiger card.jpg|"Gosei Tiger" Card for Tiger Voyager Gosei Shark card.jpg|"Gosei Shark" Card for Shark Voyager Additional Zords For calling an additional set of zords, the Blaster calls out "Summon Zord”. They are labeled with the name of the animal the Mechazord is based on. To form a new Megazord, the Space Blitz Ranger calls out "Megazord Remix" and combines the zords needed to complete the new formation. Although there have been times when Megazord Remix wasn't said for alternate combos The cards can also act as weapons attachments for Blitz Blasters. The heads on each Ranger's blaster are identical to the ones on their Zords. Seaick Brother card.jpg|"Seaick Brother" Card for Sea Brothers Voyager Landick Brother card.jpg|"Landick Brother" Card for Land Brothers Voyager Skick Brother card.jpg|"Skick Brother" Card for Sky Brothers Voyager Hyper_Change_card.jpg|"Hyper Change Headder" Card for Datazord Exotic Brother card.jpg|"Exotic Brother" Card for Exotic Brother Voyager Combine Combine: Combines the Voyager Mechzord into Voyager Nitrozord. Gosei Great card.jpg|"Voyager Nitrozord" Card (5pcs) Victory Charge Victory Charge: Initiates Gosei Giant final attacks. There is a Victory Charge Card for each Gosei Machine combination, except for the Exotic. Victory Charge Great card.jpg|"Victory Charge" Card for Voyager Nitrozord (5pcs) Victory Charge Seaick card.jpg|"Victory Charge" Card for Sky Brothers Voyager Nitrozord (1pc) Victory Charge Landick card.jpg|"Victory Charge" Card for Land Brothers Voyager Nitrozord (2pcs) Victory Charge Skick card.jpg|"Victory Charge" Card for Sky Brothers Voyager Nitrozord (2pcs) Victory Charge Hyper card.jpg|"Victory Charge" Card for Voyager Datazord (1pc) Dual Combine Dual Combine: Combines Voyager Nitrozord, Datazord, the Sky Brothers Voyager, Land Brothers Voyager and Sea Brothers Voyager into Voyager Datazord (there are five Voyager Datazord Combine Cards) or Voyager Nitrozord and Grand Mechazord into Grand Voyager Mechazord (there are six Grand Voyager Mechazord Combine Cards). Hyper Gosei Great Card.jpg|"Voyager Datazord" Card Ground Gosei Great Card.jpg|"Grand Voyager Mechazord" Card Gosei Wonder *'Gosei Wonder Power': Summons Gosei Jetzord (there are five Gosei Power Cards). *'Gosei Combine': Combines Jetzord and the Voyager Mechazord into Gosei Jetzord (there are five Gosei Jetzord Combine Cards). *'Gosei Charge': Initiates Gosei Jetzord's final attack (there are five Gosei Charge Cards). Gosei Wonder card.jpg|"Gosei Wonder" Card Wonder Gosei Great.jpg|"Gosei Jetzord" Card Wonder Charge card.jpg|"Gosei Jetzord Charge" Card Gosei Dynamic When the "Gosei Dynamic" cards are used in the Blitz Blaster, they grow to four times their original size and power the "Dynamic Victory Charge". With it the Blitz Blaster is imbued with Sky, Land and Sea power. Gosei Dynamic Red card.jpg|Red "Gosei Dynamic" Card for Dynamic Victory Charge Gosei Dynamic Pink card.jpg|Pink "Gosei Dynamic" Card for Dynamic Victory Charge Gosei Dynamic Black card.jpg|Black "Gosei Dynamic" Card for Dynamic Victory Charge Gosei Dynamic Yellow card.jpg|Yellow "Gosei Dynamic" Card for Dynamic Victory Charge Gosei Dynamic Blue card.jpg|Blue "Gosei Dynamic" Card for Dynamic Victory Charge Notes *The in-show prop cards are direct copies of the Gosei Cards from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Thus they retain the squigly character font set (non-Japanese) and the Japanese names (Gosei Red, Gosei Blue etc). They are also the likely reason for the retention of some of the Japanese names, as they appear on cards. The only names seen on cards so far but unused in dialogue or naming are "Skick", "Landick", "Seaick", "Hyper" and "Miracle". See Also *Gosei Cards - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. *Power Cards - Super Sentai counterpart in Megaforce. Category:Space Blitz Series Category:Bikini Rangers Arsenal Category:Collectible Devices